fortoressefandomcom-20200223-history
Armory/weapons
Weapons come in two types, "Weapon 1"s (or "Primary Weapons"), and "Weapon 2"s (or "Secondary Weapons"). Every gun does a certain amount of fixed damage, unless the target is crouching (which reduces the damage inflicted by 40%), or is is under the effect of certain perks. You can learn more about how damage is applied on to a player on Health, including how damage is applied a decimals. A fire rate is found by firing a full magazine, and timing how long it takes from the firing of the first shot to the firing of the last, and then the full magazine size is divided by the time took to empty it, to come up with the . In the case of non-automatic firing weapons, it is simply fired as fast as possible. Note that these times are not exact, so if you know a more exact rate, please edit it. The precision of the weapon is the percentage of a weapons inaccuracy, ranging from 100% (perfect) to 0% (worst, ~30° inaccuracy in either direction). As such, a lower number means a more accurate weapon. This can be especially important when attempting to shot someone from further away, but is less important in closer combat. The precision needed to always hit a distant target (assuming your aiming at the center of a target's hit-box) appears to be 80% or higher. Primary Weapons (Weapon 1) Primary weapons (unlike secondary weapons) require you to use clips when you reload. You can only have 4 clips at a time, not including the one your currently using. Note that both the damage listed here is the weapon's base damage, not affected by perks. The primary weapon is the one a player starts off with when spawned/respawned. Despite rumors to the contrary, using the M40 A5 (Sniper) as an automatic (versus manually firing each shot via a click) does not decrease it's firing rate. Using it as an automatic may not be the most efficient use of ammo, but firing rate is not lowered. This is true of all automatic weapons' fire rates. Secondary Weapons (Weapon 2) Unlike primary weapons, secondary weapons do not have a limit on the number of times they can be reloaded. However, this is balanced out by their all-around weaker stats. Note that both the damage listed here are the weapon's base damage, not affected by perks. Weapon Statistics The tables above list the essential data for each weapon. The tables below use that data to construct meaningful statistics to better understand when a gun may be useful. The DPS (Damage Per Second) is around how much damage you would do to an opponent in a second if you shot non-stop (at the fastest speed for non-automatic) with every shot hitting. Higher numbers are better, but keep in mind this doesn't account for accuracy, or how fast you may actually be shooting (in case of non-automatics). Short DPS doesn't take into account the ammo in a clip or reload time (damage * fire rate), while long DPS depicts the damage over 1 clip plus the time to reload (DPM / 60). It also doesn't account for real scenarios, such as obstacles, missing, sniping tactics (shooting from a safe location), or cases such as trying to kill a VIP and only getting limited shots off before a quick death. This stat is found by simply multiplying the dmg stat with the fire rate. The DPC (Damage Per Clip) is how much damage a firing a weapon's complete clip would be (assuming every shot hit). The DWDPS (Distance Weighted Damage Per Second) incorporates the hit chance (supplied on table below) into the DPS (Hit Chance * DPS). The Time to Deal 40 Dmg is how long it would take to kill someone if every shot hit (assuming a full clip). This is calculated with the formula: 40 / damage / fire rate (+ reload, if clip doesn't hold enough ammo to kill) Sorting by two columns: If you want to sort by weapon type and another column, first sort by type, hold down shift, then sort by another column. Accuracy Field Accuracy Fields are a way to visually represent the accuracy of a weapon (at least to some degree). Accuracy fields take advantage: *If you place your cursor right in front of a weapon's barrel, bullets will fire through walls (and players, this bug cannot be exploited to unfairly kill others). (indicated by the red dot in the middle of the circle) *As you move away from this spot you will start to fire in two directions only, with the degree between the two firing directions becoming smaller as you move further away until eventually the gun shoots as normal. (indicated by the edge of the circle)